ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad's Greeting
Ratchet and the gang, along with the determined Talwyn, entered Castle Dracula and finds Vlad, who has returned from Broken Tooth Mountain. Vlad: Well, well... New visitors. Are you all Turkish? Talwyn: N--No, not at all. Kiva: Let's just say that we came to see and aid you. Vlad: Aid? Are you here for a peace treaty? Reia: To be clear, Vlad, we are peacekeepers. Vlad: Ah, I see now. Welcome to Castle Dracula. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. This is Clank. Reia: I'm Reia. This is my partner, Sofia, and my sister, Kiva. Talwyn: I'm..Talwyn. Vlad: Vlad. - Vlad kissed Talwyn's hand, making her blushed but remained focused. Reia: We know that you went to Broken Tooth Mountain and saw the monster too. Vlad: How did you found that out? Kiva: Because we all saw the wreck that monster left behind. Vlad: I was about to ask one of the monks about this. Reia: Tapion, you and the others get some rest. I'll help Vlad with his research. - Tapion nodded. Talwyn: Wait. Me and Sofia are coming with you. Kiva: Well, I'm not sure that is a good idea, Tal. Talwyn: That monster is plotting something and I have to know what. Kiva: Well then, I am not going to stop you. Reia: While we are getting some info, why don't you spent some time with Terra? Kiva: Okay, sounds good. - Reia, Sofia and Talwyn went with Vlad, leaving Kiva with the others. Terra: Don't worry. I'm sure she doesn't want to scare you. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: I had to admit. This place looks like a palace. Tapion: We can't stay here for too long. Karai: We know. Captain, does this Vlad knows what is he up against? Ratchet: To be fair, I don't know. Terra: Look, I know it'll take all of us to restore this time period, but I'm worried that this quest might be too much for my dearest to handle. Karai: Believe me, Terra. You've been through worse. Correct? Kiva: Yeah, I had. It's you guys I had to be thankful for. Ratchet: For what? Clank: She means that, for everything we have done for her and become happy inside. Ratchet: Yeah, what Clank said. Terra: Thanks, everyone. Tapion: I know we all are happy for Kiva, but we must remain focus on the corruption lands here. Ratchet: Now that Vlad is with us, what's the next step? Karai: I thought you already knew about this plan. Ratchet: Mostly, it's Reia who planned it first. Kiva: Well, I think we should wait till Reia gets back. Terra: I hope Talwyn knows what she is looking for.. Kiva: Me too. - Meanwhile, Vlad went to see a monk, with Reia, Talwyn and Sofia. The priest explained that the monster, called a vampire, much to Reia and Ratchet's recent research. Talwyn: Did they encounter one before? Reia: Yes, but that was before the captain finds me. Sofia: I've studied about monsters too. This vampire stays in the dark until a stronger vessel takes its place. Reia: The cave is the key and, no doubt, the Shadowling Trio wanted to know its location. Talwyn: They want to use the vampire's powers against us and Sonja??? Sofia: If they win. Reia: Which we won't. I won't let them. Talwyn: Even with our combined efforts, I'm worried about Kiva than most. Reia: Seriously, Tal? I didn't know you had feelings for her too.. Talwyn: What she said the other day hit me deep down. And..that's a good thing. Sofia: Does the captain know about this? Talwyn: No, he hasn't. Anyway, did you get enraged by someone who took control of Sonja? Reia: Yes. I destroyed Sigma for what he did to her. If the Shadowling Trio think they can control my sister too, they are making a grave mistake. Sofia: You must have really love her.. Reia: And still do. Talwyn, I need you to understand. The lives of many is more important than saving just one. Talwyn: I... I understand, commander. Reia: Should we head back then? Sofia: Yes. The captain must know this information. - Some time later, in Vlad's bedroom, Reia, Sofia and Talwyn came back to the group. Kiva: Any luck? Sofia: It's a match. We have learned new weaknesses against it. Reia: As far as we know... - Reia then sees Vlad's wife and son within and tries to keep it brief without scaring them. Reia: ...We have some new points of interest. Kiva: Oh, okay. Talwyn: It's best to keep moving. Vlad: I assist you all should stay for the Easter celebration. Kiva: Is Easter coming already? Vlad: Yes, it is. Reia: Huh... Ratchet: I mean, we could stay for a while. We could use the rest. Goku Jr.: And the food too. Terra: Guess we can use our auto-switch bracelets here. Vlad: Ms. Apogee, I have chosen a dress for you. Talwyn: It's not needed. Vlad: Please. I insist, ma'am. Talwyn: Well then, lead the way. Sofia: I'll help her get dressed. Reia: You'll do that. Terra: Feeling okay, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah. Caulifla: Come to think of it, we didn't have a celebration since Christmas. Right? Reia: Yes. It's not often that we are invited to events like this. Jake: Yeah, Aunt Reia. This is going to be great. Reia: Kiva, need any help with the dress you are going to wear? Kiva: Sure. - In another room, Kiva looked through the dresses and Reia sits on the bed. Reia: You know.. Talwyn is starting to worry about you. Kiva: I know. Reia: I think this 'sisterhood' with Sofia is really getting to her quickly than I thought. Kiva: Yeah. What do you think? Dark blue or yellow? Reia: Does one of these have your favorite color?? Kiva: I'm thinking about wearing a dress that looks cute and sexy. Reia: Why not using your auto-switch bracelet? Kiva: Oh, okay... - Little did Kiva know, Reia has made a dress change on the bracelet. Kiva pressed the button anyway and the new change appeared as planned. It's a black dress with a sparkling bow, which took Kiva by surprise. Reia: Well, sis? How do you feel with this? Kiva: Wow... Now that's what i call cute and sexy! Reia: Consider this an Easter gift from me. I'm sure Terra would be surprised to see you now. Kiva: Totally. Thanks for this dress, sis. Reia: You're welcome. - Sofia come into the room, where Reia and Kiva are. Sofia: Talwyn's ready. She likes to let you two see her appearance before she takes part of the celebration. Reia: Oh! Should we? Kiva: Sure. Bring her in. Sofia: It's okay, Tal. Remember what I told you. - Talwyn slowly walked her inside the room. Category:Scenes